


Avalanche (sequel to Head First, No Regrets)

by PapersWords



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapersWords/pseuds/PapersWords
Summary: This is the follow up to the cliffhanger ending of "Head First, No Regrets"Head First, No Regrets"Avalanche" is another Walk The Moon song, this part was in my head as almost a dramatic video to the song, so I made it a separate entity.
Relationships: George Daniel/Adam Hann, Ross Macdonald/John Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Avalanche (sequel to Head First, No Regrets)

George starts the final set he and Matty have on autopilot, but toward the end of their set, he realizes the remix he had done of "Aquaman" for Adam is coming up, and he just can't do that tonight.

He leans over to tell Matty that, but Matty doesn't hear him, pointing across the room.

George looks to where he's pointing, and his heart stops when he sees Adam talking to John and Ross.

He blinks hard, but when he looks again, Adam is still there. He came back.

George lets himself hope before he can stop himself.

His heart swells and he almost forgets to breathe, choking a little when he finally does.

Matty presses something, changes a cable, and touches George's shoulder, saying, "George, go."

The mix George and Matty had done of Walk The Moon's "Avalanche" starts.

He meets Matty's eyes, and he sees so much love and hope in his friend's eyes.

Matty quickly hugs him tightly.

"Go," he says again. "I've got this, go get him. Tell him you love him."

He lets go of Matty, nodding.

George looks back to Adam.

_Sometimes you only get one chance._

Adam looks up and his eyes meet George's.

_You've got a look in your eyes, I knew you in a past life._

George breathes shakily, stepping out of the booth and quickly going to the spiral staircase that leads down to the stage of the main floor.

He looks to make sure Adam hasn't moved, and sees him still watching George.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

George almost slips as he starts down the stairs, hurrying down.

_Ships pass in the night. I don't want to wait 'til the next life._

He gets to the edge of the dancefloor, looking across and barely seeing the top of Adam's head over the crowd.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

George starts pushing through the crowd, not wanting to even take the time trying to go all the way around the room.

He can barely make out the music over his heartbeat anymore.

_Sometimes the past echoes in the future. Started long before we were born. Sometimes you only get one chance._

He gets through a chunk of the crowd to an opening, looking to see Adam, but now he can't see him.

Frantically, he looks around, finally spotting him.

_You got a look in your eyes, I knew you in a past life. One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

Trent is talking to him. Adam's face looks mean. George has never seen him look like this, and for just a moment, he panics, thinking Adam might hit him, and he starts moving toward him quickly. 

_Ships pass in the night, I don't want to wait 'til the next life._

It's not that George doesn't have faith in Adam or anything, he just doesn't seem like a fighter, and while he gets Adam could probably beat Trent in a fight, George knows Trent goes around with his whole squad of basically bodyguards, and they would easily put Adam in the hospital.

The image of a guy Trent had his boys beat up once when George was with him at a club flashes in George's mind.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

Spitting blood between his broken teeth, face already swollen and discolored so badly, nobody could have recognized him.

_Universe won't wait for you._

George looks up again to see Trent getting too close.

_It's do or die, what you gon-gon-gonna do?_

He sees it in slow motion almost: Trent's hand goes to Adam's shoulder, and Adam shoves him. Hard.

He looks wild.

_You got a look in your eyes._

As Trent starts to come back toward him, suddenly Ross comes around Adam and punches Trent in the face as hard as he can.

_I knew you in a past life._

Ross has wanted to do that for a long time.

He has a grin on his face.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

George is so close, but he still has another chunk of the crowd to get through.

He sees Trent's goons coming toward Ross, but Barry, Max, Alex, and Paul are suddenly right beside Ross.

George sees John grabbing Adam's hand, pulling him back a bit, and Adam's eyes meet George's again.

_You got a look in your eyes, I knew you in a past life._

Adam has a kind of glint in his eyes, like a smile, and Dana, Abby, and Lena open a door beside John, who starts pulling Adam that way.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

The door closes and George finally gets through the crowd as it parts, a brawl with Ross, Barry, Max, Alex, and Paul against Trent's four goons making everyone back up.

_Ships pass in the night, I don't want to wait 'til the next life._

George sees Trent stand up, holding his mouth in pain.

He hears his name over the music, glancing up to see Adam leaning over the balcony above him.

When their eyes meet, Adam smiles.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

Suddenly, a hand grabs George's elbow and he turns to see Trent looking at him viciously.

"You can't e-"

George doesn't let him finish.

Moving without thinking, he pulls back and swings his arm around, punching Trent hard beside his right eye, sending him down to the floor.

He doesn't wait to see what happens next, he just runs through the door and up the stairs to the balcony.

As soon as he opens the door, he's immediately in Adam's arms.

He pulls back to meet his eyes and they stand there, holding each other for a moment, smiling.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

The music ends with a reverb, and they can hear the scuffle still going on below them.

A woman yells.

Adam and George don't look away from each other.

"I love you," they say at almost the exact same time.

Adam laughs and wraps his arms around George's shoulders, holding him close as George's arms tightly wrap around Adam's lower back.

Abby yells their names, and they look up, seeing her and John motioning for them to follow.

They run hand-in-hand after her around the balcony to the booth where Matty is.

Matty has the microphone on, and begins talking into it.

"That looks like the end of the show, everyone! Want to thank you for coming to the last performance George and I will be doing here. At least, unless that man laying on the floor there is no longer a partial owner of this establishment, as he spent years abusing George and I!"

George looks down to see Trent still lying on the floor, two of his goons not fairing much better.

Matty hands him the microphone, raising an eyebrow.

George hesitantly takes it and says, "love this place, but yeah, I'm never comin back here if an actual sociopath is here, thanks. I will miss it here, everyone else here has always been so lovely. Especially you lot," he motions at the crowd. "You're all fantastic! Cheers!"

He sees Barry and Ross being pulled away from the last two goons by the rest of the guys, and they dart through the door.

George starts some generic dance playlist preloaded into the board as he and Matty quickly begin taking all of their equipment and loading it into the cases under the booth.

Ricky, Lena, and Abby start loading them onto a cart John brought in from the back.

Everyone makes their way back over to them, helping load up, and John checks Ross over, kissing his knuckles.

Abby does the same with Alex, getting a rag from the bar for his bloody nose.

Jamie comes over, looking absolutely panicked.

"Should we do the same? Box everything up and leave?"

Adam looks at George and Matty who nod.

"Police will be here any minute most likely," Matty says.

"Okay, got it."

"Abby, Alex, Paul," Adam says, getting their attention, "can you go help get the bars torn down and get all of our stuff out to the van? Work quick."

They nod and head off.

George grins at Adam, who grins back.

  
  
  


An hour later finds them in Crisp, sitting around having some drinks.

Jamie and Matty are sat on the couch, Matty holding the first aid kit open as Lainey treats Paul's scuffs and Abby takes care of Alex.

Lena and Sarah are getting ice packs for people's knuckles, and Richard is opening another case of beer, Ricky passing them around.

John kisses Ross carefully to avoid his busted lip, and holds an ice pack to his husband's knuckles.

Dana gives Max and Barry ice packs to put on their knuckles before handing one to Adam, who presses it gently on George's hand. 

Adam meets George's eyes, seeing him smiling contently at him.

Adam returns his smile before leaning into him, snuggling against his collarbone and letting George's free arm wrap around him.

"Well, lads, that was the most exciting and interesting event Crisp has ever worked. Thanks," Jamie laughs.

Everyone chuckles and mumbles.

"Hey, what happens now? Like, if the police want to talk to us?" Sarah asks.

They all kind of look around and George sighs, leaning forward a bit, and Adam pulls back to look at him.

"Tell them your part of the story," he looks at Sarah, then to everyone who wasn't actually involved in the brawl. "Most everyone here did not do anything illegal. If you didn't, tell them you were working, Trent was harassing your boss, who was off the clock. Then a fight broke out between some of our friends who were standing up for your boss and us," he motions between himself and Matty. "We'll see what happens, honestly. The club doesn't have a lot of cameras, save for the door cameras, and most clubs, there are loads of illegal things going on behind closed doors. They likely won't want cops snooping around, so they will drop it."

"I'm going to be speaking with Wes, the club owner that George and I know best. He's who asked us to do shows there in the first place. Ages ago. I'll square things with him, but if he doesn't agree to get rid of Trent, our work relationship is done," Matty says.

"We were paid in advance, and we already paid Crisp, so not worried about that bit," George says.

"Everyone grabbed their tips, yeah?" Jamie asks, looking at the Crisp team, who all nod.

"Fantastic, divy them up amongst yourselves evenly," Adam says, sitting back.

"I owe you all," George says softly.

Adam looks at him, and George looks up, swallowing.

"Thank you all for standing up for me and Matty. And thank you especially, Jamie. For…" he motions toward Adam.

Jamie nods.

Adam squeezes his hand.

"Ross, I'd thank you for throwing the first punch when Trent tried to come near Adam, but I know how bad you wanted to do that, mate," George says, laughing, getting a laugh out of Ross.

John rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Too bad Rob couldn't make it tonight, too," Ross says, laughing. "He loves a good scrap."

"Yeah, a month ago, we were catering your wedding, now we're hiding you out after you threw fists at some twat," Jamie laughs.

Adam smiles.

After a while, people begin to head home, leaving just Adam, George, Matty, Jamie, Alex, Abby, John, and Ross.

There's a lull, and Jamie suddenly claps his knees, saying, "fuck it." He stands and walks into the office.

He comes back with a small case.

Adam smiles.

"Special night," he says, as Jamie pulls out a KH bottle for everyone.

George laughs and thanks him with a hug.

When he sits back down, he clinks his bottle with Adam's and they take a swig before George suddenly leans in to kiss him.

Not seeming to mind everyone else in the room, he deepens the kiss, hand gently resting on the back of Adam's neck.

When he breaks apart, he presses his forehead to Adam's and quietly says, "I was so scared I fuckin lost you."

Adam swallows and mumbles, "me too."

"I meant what I said. I love you."

Adam opens his eyes, meeting George's.

"I love you, too."

George smiles the same goofy, lopsided smile that hooked him when they first met, and Adam kisses him again.

"Take me home after we're finished with these?" Adam says softly, tipping his bottle.

George nods, kissing him again.

They part and take sips of their drinks, Adam meeting Matty's eyes across the room.

Matty smiles softly and nods at him, and Adam returns it, knowing Matty is thanking him.

He looks back at George, who smiles at something Ross says.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._


End file.
